The present invention relates to electron optical image tubes for use in providing direct measurement of luminous events having durations as short as one picosecond or less and with a time resolution in the picosecond range. More particularly the present invention is concerned with image tube streak cameras capable of providing direct linear measurements of ultra short radiant energy pulses, for example from a source such a laser beam, or a luminous or x-ray discharge from a plasma.